AMOR ETERNO
by anay amamya
Summary: [CamusxMilo, yaoi & lemom]a trama de CDZ servindo de pano de fundo para uma das mais belas estorias de amor entre cavs de ouro.
1. Chapter 1

**Amor Eterno**

Havia muito tempo que o santuário já não era mais o mesmo, a paz e tranqüilidade que reinavam no ar, tinham sido substituídas por uma sombra negra.

No entanto aquela noite parecia estar mais sombria e fria que de costume. Dois amigos conversavam aos pés da escadaria da casa de peixes, enquanto um parecia completamente alheio a tudo aquilo, o outro trazia em sua face o peso daquela sombra.

Sinceramente, eu não sou capaz de entender como alguém pode ser tão idiota de ficar lutando contra um sentimento durante tantos anos!

A culpa não é dele Milo. Nossas personalidades são moldadas pelo nosso treinamento, veja eu, acha por acaso que sempre fui assim? Eu era um menino normal, como qualquer outro, foi meu treinamento que me tornou da forma que sou hoje.

Afrodite havia passado a noite toda distante, muitas vezes parecia nem ouvir as lamentações de Milo, e as poucas vezes que se pronunciara, divagava mais sobre si mesmo do que qualquer outra coisa, trazendo sempre um tom de amargura na bela voz.

Afrodite eu...eu nunca imaginei que fosse infeliz por ser assim. – Milo parecia em fim se dar conta da melancolia que dominava o seu, outrora sempre alegre, amigo.

Oh não Milo, eu não sou infeliz por isso. Pelo contrario, depois que você se acostuma com a maquiagem e com salto alto, você até gosta. E sinceramente, não sei se conseguiria viver sem eles hoje. – com o fim da frase, Afrodite esboçou o que poderia ser um sorriso, mas logo voltou a feição amarga e resignada de antes. E encarando uma das poucas estrelas que ousava aparecer àquela noite, continuou. – Mas tudo isso foi imposto a mim, da mesma forma que toda essa frieza foi imposta ao Camus, por isso não deve culpa-lo. Pra ele o fato de amar alguém o torna fraco...e de certa forma ele não ta errado.

Milo se aproximou, sentando-se mais perto do amigo. Afrodite estava começando a assusta-lo com aquilo, ele não era de ficar falando de si mesmo e nem de seus sentimentos, e muito menos de ficar defendendo o Camus. Pelo contrario, os dois às vezes pareciam não se suportar, e Milo já havia perdido as contas de quantas vezes teve separar brigas dos dois.

Me perdoa, Dite. Eu fiquei aqui a noite toda falando de mim e...e nem me dei conta do seu estado. Me fala o que aconteceu pra você fica deprimido desse jeito?

Afrodite pegou a mão de Milo, apertando-a entre a suas, com a mesma intensidade das suas palavras angustiadas.

Milo eu fiz muitas escolhas erradas na minha vida, fiz muitas coisas ruins, mas eu não...eu não sou uma pessoa ruim, Milo – Afrodite lutava contra as lagrimas que insistiam em despontar em seus olhos. – Eu juro, juro que se eu tivesse uma segunda chance eu...eu teria feito tudo diferente, teria feito tudo certo...

Milo o interrompeu, enxugando suas lagrimas, abraçando e acariciando seus cabelos. Depois de um breve e reconfortante silêncio, Milo falou, sem separar o abraço.

Esta falando como um condenado a morte Dite, por quê?

Por que talvez eu seja um... – Falou separando-se do abraço.

Diz isso por causa daqueles cavaleiros de bronze que pretendem nos desafiar amanhã?! Então é isso, o todo poderoso Afrodite esta com medo de meia dúzia de crianças?! – Milo tentava descontrair,conseguindo tirar um pequeno sorriso dos lábios do pisciniano, e com a mão direita levantou carinhosamente o rosto de seu amigo procurando olha-lo nos olhos. - São apenas reles cavaleiros de bronze, não há com que se preocupar. Não vão passar nem pelas primeiras casas, quanto mais chegar até a sua. – Milo mudou o tom jocoso que usara na frase anterior, para um mais terno, tentando consolar o amigo.

Eu sei disso, sei que somos cavaleiros de ouro, que eles não são nada pra gente, mas ainda assim algo me diz que muitos de nós não vão sobreviver amanhã!

A frase que Afrodite dissera fora exatamente essa, porém aos ouvidos de Milo fora como se ele tivesse dito que Camus não sobreviveria. Aquela simples hipótese deixou Milo em pânico, ele se levantou depressa e ficou encarando interrogativamente o amigo que sabia exatamente o que se passava em sua cabeça.

O que vocês estão fazendo acordados a essa hora?! Não sabem que amanhã teremos um dia complicado?!

Camus?! – Milo virou-se, correndo em direção a Camus, o abraçando e não contendo o choro. - Camus eu nunca vou permitir que eles te machuquem, ta me ouvindo? Nunca! Eu vou te proteger nem que isso custe minha própria vida...

Camus apenas trocou olhares com Afrodite sem precisar de muito mais para se dar conta do que estava acontecendo.

- Ora, Milo pare de dizer asneiras, e vá para sua casa descansar, que como eu já disse amanhã teremos um dia muito complicado. - Camus disse, enquanto separava o abraço e enxugava ternamente as lagrimas de Milo.

Nem que eu morra, mas se aqueles cavaleiros realmente tentarem nos desafiar, eu não vou deixar que eles cheguem nem na sua casa Afrodite e...e nem na sua Camus. – Milo disse antes de descer em direção a casa de escorpião.

Camus e Afrodite ficaram observando o jovem cavaleiro descer as escadarias, e ambos sentiam o mesmo pesar no coração, pois sabiam que aquela podia ser a ultima vez que viam a pessoa que mais amavam no mundo.

Também pode sentir não é?!

Sim, mas acho que não deveria ter dito nada a ele. – Camus respondeu a pergunta de Afrodite sem ao menos se virar para vê-lo.

Milo já não é mais uma criancinha, Camus.

Mas é ingênuo como uma. – A resposta veio antes mesmo que Afrodite pudesse terminar a frase. – Até hoje não me conformo de terem deixado uma pessoa tão ingênua quanto ele se tornar um cavaleiro.

O mais irônico é que essa mesma ingenuidade o fará ter um destino diferente do nosso amanhã. – Afrodite falou levantando-se e se dirigindo para sua casa.

Camus ainda ficou por um breve momento em silêncio, olhando para o céu. O pior para ele com certeza, não era pressentir a própria morte, era saber que iria morrer sem tem tido coragem de dizer o quanto amava Milo.

OoOoOoOoOoO

A palhaçona aqui tentando fazer um drama...i ainda por cima um drama de Camus i Milo (uhhh to com medaa!!) será q vai presta?...bem isso saum vcs q vaum dizer!!

Mandem reiews!!!

I obrigado por lerem!!!

BjOos!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Amor Eterno**

Ele parou, segurando sua mochila, e observando toda aquela movimentação. Sua vida havia mudado radicalmente, em tão pouco tempo. Primeiro fugiu daquele orfanato católico horrível onde um padre havia tentado violenta-lo, depois recebera aquela estranha proposta, feita por um homem que já havia o visto brigando varias vezes na praia, e dizia que ele tinha talento e podia se tornar um grande cavaleiro.

Milo admitia que não havia entendido nada do que o homem lhe explicara, ou tentara explicar, mas ainda assim aceitou a proposta de ir para aquele centro de treinamento, mais por ter lá casa e comida do que por qualquer outro motivo.

Porém, o tal homem devia ter razão sobre seu talento, pois Milo não demorou a se destacar entre os outros garotos que treinavam com ele, e em apenas quatro anos, ganhou o direito de ser chamado cavaleiro de ouro de escorpião.

Milo estava tão concentrado em seus devaneios que nem se deu conta que sua mochila havia sido surrupiada.

Hei! Devolve isso aqui!! – Ao se dar conta do "furto", Milo saiu correndo e gritando a traz, do que a seus olhos, não parecia ser nada mais do uma simples garotinha.

Quando estava quase alcançando a larapiazinha, Milo tropeçou e caiu. Percebendo isso, a "garotinha" parou e voltou até Milo, rindo deliciosamente.

Faz isso só por que sabe que eu jamais bateria numa garota! – Milo parecia realmente irritado.

Se for só por isso pode começar a me bater! – Disse jogando a mochila em direção a Milo.

Milo pegou sua mochila, só então se dano conta de que a pessoa a sua frente não era uma garota, e sim um garoto.

Sou Afrodite, o grande cavaleiro de ouro de peixes! – disse colocando as mãos na cintura e empinando ainda mais o nariz.

E eu sou Milo, o grande cavaleiro de ouro de escorpião! – disse Milo levantando-se e tentando parece tão altivo quanto seu novo amigo.

E por acaso o grande cavaleiro de escorpião esta com dificuldade de achar sua casa zodiacal? – Afrodite parecia se divertir com os olhares irritados que Milo lhe lançava, e por isso fazia questão de irrita-lo.

Deixe-me em paz ta?! – Disse Milo se virando e decidido a não perder mais tempo com aquele garoto irritante.

Afrodite ficou parado com cara de desapontado, afinal suas brincadeiras não tinham surtido o efeito que queria.

Milo continuou sua caminhada pelo pátio do santuário, desviando de servos e servas, de mestres e discípulos e até de alguns cavaleiros de prata, que pareciam muito atrasados pra fazer não sei o quê, não sei a onde.

Enfim Milo chegou aos pés das escadarias que levavam as casas zodiacais. Só de observar o tamanho das escadas que teria de subir, Milo começou a pensar por que raio tinha de ter se tornado cavaleiro de escorpião, se fosse cavaleiro de ares ou então de touro teria de subir bem menos escadas. Era preguiçoso por natureza, mas tentou ver pelo lado bom, pelo menos não era Afrodite que teria de guardar a ultima de todas as casas.

Afrodite...apesar de irritante e convencido tinha gostado daquele garoto.

Mais uma vez Milo foi trazido de volta à realidade, dessa vez por um servo que esbarrara nele, com certeza estava atrasado pra fazer não sei o quê, não sei a onde. Milo balançou a cabeça jurando para si mesmo que ia acabar com aquela mania de se deixar perder em devaneios idiotas.

Embora estivesse decidido a subir aquelas escadas o quanto antes, Milo não chegou a colocar o pé nem no primeiro degrau, pois ouviu um grito de uma voz conhecida. Sim era a voz de Afrodite. Milo virou-se vendo Afrodite sendo prensado contra parede por um garoto moreno e mais alto que seu amigo.

Achou mesmo que ia escapar de mim?! – Mdm disse lambendo a face direita de Afrodite.

Já falei pra você me soltar, se não eu juro que acabo com sua raça! Ta me ouvindo?! – Afrodite se debatia, tentando libertar os braços que eram mantidos pro mdm acima de sua cabeça.

Não me faça rir princesinha.

Ei você!

Ao se virar pra ver quem o chamava, Mdm foi surpreendido por um soco de Milo, que o levou ao chão.

Vem comigo! – Milo falou puxando Afrodite pelo braço.

Os dois saíram correndo na direção contraria a das casas zodiacais, antes que Milo pudesse perceber, estavam em um lugar completamente diferente, era uma pequena colina onde, pra qualquer lugar que olhasse se via um gramado verde, era um lugar de uma beleza rara.

Onde estamos?! – Milo parou perguntando, impressionado com toda aquela imensidão verde.

Não se preocupe ainda estamos dentro dos domínios do santuário. – Afrodite falou se deitando naquele belo gramado verde.

Milo fez o mesmo que seu amigo, os dois ficaram por alguns segundos em silêncio, parecendo hipnotizados pelo belíssimo azul daquele céu.

Quem é Mdm? E por que ele tava fazendo aquilo co você?

Aquele é o cavaleiro de câncer. E ele tava fazendo aquilo por pura inveja, só por que eu sou mais inteligente, mais forte e muito mais lindo que ele!

É, e mais humilde também. – Milo estava começando achar engraçado aquela personalidade narcisista de Afrodite.

Se eu não me achar o melhor aqui Milo, ninguém vai me achar. – Afrodite falou se sentando e num tom serio que Milo ainda não havia ouvido. – A estou me lembrando, ainda não te agradeci por ter me ajudado. – Dessa vez Afrodite terminou a frase dando um beijo em Milo.

O que pensa que esta fazendo?! – Foi apenas um pequeno selinho, mas Milo ficou bastante irritado, ou pelo menos tentou parecer.

Estou apenas te agradecendo!

Agradeça ficando longe da minha boca, ta?! – Milo disse levantando e limpando a boca com o braço.

Ta tudo bem. Agora tenho de ir, tenho "minhas obrigações" a fazer. – Afrodite fez questão de fazer o sinal de aspas com os dedos. – Pelo amor de Deus, nós somos cavaleiros de ouro, somos as estrelas aqui, devíamos ser pajeados o tempo todo e não ter "obrigações"! Se um dia for mestre do santuário, juro que mudo tudo isso.

Milo rio do jeito afetado de Afrodite falar, percebendo que seria impossível ficar bravo com ele por muito tempo. Afrodite, por sua vez, ficou aliviado com seu riso e foi em paz fazer suas obrigações.

Milo voltou a se deitar e continuou observando o céu. Colocou os dedos sobre seus lábios lembrando-se do beijo, nunca havia sido beijado, nem mesmo por uma menina. As poucas que conhecera na vida não tinham coragem nem de lê dirigir a palavra, quanto mais lê beijar. Admitia havia gostado do beijo.

oOoOoOoOo

Não fazia a menor idéia de como voltar pro santuário, tinha perdido sua mochila e ainda havia esquecido-se completamente que o cavaleiro de aquário estava lhe esperando na casa de escorpião.

Resultado, Mio ficou perdido por horas, só conseguindo retornar ao santuário depois que já havia escurecido, só com a roupa do corpo e pronto pra levar a primeira de muitas broncas que com certeza iria tomar. Bem pelo menos o pior já havia passado, pelo menos foi o que Milo pensou.

Mdm, que estava esperando por Milo aos pés da escadaria, colocou o pé para que ele tropeçasse e caísse, e foi o que aconteceu.

Milo de escorpião, achou mesmo que podia me dar um soco e sair ileso?! – Foi o que Mdm disse, começando a chutar Milo.

Mas aquela tortura não durou muito, pois pra sorte de Milo, Camus estava por perto.

Pare com isso agora! Mdm o que pensa que esta fazendo?! – Camus disse puxando Mdm pela blusa.

Foi esse idiota que começou, ele me deu um soco do nada e saiu correndo. – disse se libertando de Camus.

É mentira! Você tava encrencando com o Afrodite, eu só fui defende-lo – Milo havia se levantado, estava com o nariz sangrando e o braço todo arranhado.

Chega disso, os dois! Mdm volte agora lá pra dentro. – disse apontando para direção do alojamento onde os cavaleiros costumavam passar o dia. Mdm obedeceu a contragosto. – Enquanto à você senhor Milo, devia ter me encontrado na casa de escorpião à quatro horas!

Camus, junto com Aioros, Saga e Shura eram responsáveis por ajudar Donko a cuidar dos novos cavaleiros. Embora nenhum dos quatro fosse muito mais velhos do que os demais cavaleiros.

Saga e Aioros, por serem mais velhos, eram responsáveis por dois dos novos cavaleiros, respectivamente, Mdm e Afrodite e Shaka e Aldebaram. Shura era responsável por Mu, e Camus agora seria responsável por Milo.

Desculpa, mas é que o Afrodite apareceu e roubou minha mochila, depois o Mdm quis bater nele ai gente foi para naquela colina...

Ta! Chega de desculpas. – Camus interrompeu, já sem muita paciência. – Agora vá para sua casa, tome um banho e faça uns curativos nesses machucados enquanto eu vou pegar o resto das suas coisas, que seu mestre mandou entregar hoje de manhã.

O garoto obedeceu sem nada dizer, afinal já havia arrumado confusão de mais para um único dia, e também estava morrendo de medo da cara de poucos amigos de Camus.

oOoOoOoOo

Camus caminhou por todo aquele longo corredor esbravejando e praguejando.Era perfeccionista por natureza e fazia jus a sua fama de mal humorado.

Por isso tentava entender por que haviam lhe dado a tarefa de cuidar de Milo, não levava jeito com pessoas, todos sabiam disso. Preferiria mil vezes continuar com suas obrigações burocráticas de sempre, onde não tinha de tratar com pessoas, principalmente com aquele garoto com cara de encrenqueiro.

Enfim Camus parou enfrente a uma porta grande, cheia de detalhes, diferente das demais portas daquele corredor. Abrindo-a Camus entrou numa espécie de escritório misturado com biblioteca, onde havia cinco mesas e inúmeras estantes abarrotadas de livros. Desde de sempre era costume que os próprios cavaleiros cuidassem das finanças do santuário. Camus, ao lado dos outros três jovens cavaleiros estavam sendo treinados, por Donko para tanto, e aquela sala funcionava como uma espécie de departamento financeiro do santuário.

Ao entrar na sala Camus se deparou com uma cena que apesar de comum, o irritava bastante. Shura estava sentado no colo de Aioros trocando beijos apaixonados.

Ah! Por favor, vão fazer isso em outro lugar, vocês dois! – Camus falou irritado, se dirigindo para sua mesa que ficava ao lado de Aioros.

Senhor Camus esta mal humorado. Agora me conta uma novidade! – Falou Shura, levantando-se e se dirigindo para sua mesa, mostrando a língua ao passar por Camus.

Sabe Camus você ta precisando relaxar um pouco, você anda muito estressado garoto! – Aioros não pode deixar de rir, tanto da atitude de Camus quanto da de Shura.

Relaxar, relaxar! É só o que vocês sabem me dizer, mas enquanto vocês dois estavam se agarrando ai o Mdm e o Milo estavam se pegando lá fora! – Camus falou, após pegar a caixa com as coisas de Milo e por em cima da mesa.

Nem vem que não tem, ta Camus?! Por que o Milo e Mdm são responsabilidade sua e do Saga. – E Shura tornou a mostrar a língua para Camus.

Aliás Saga, você tem de ficar mais de olho no Afrodite e no Mdm, por que eles dois já estavam se encrencando de novo! – Camus virou-se apontando para Saga que até então estava mais concentrado em um livro, sentado na mesa logo atrás da sua.

Camus, meu querido nem a própria Atena conseguiria impedir Mdm de encrencar com alguém. Enquanto ao seu mau humor, quer um conselho?! Você esta precisando de uma namorada.

Ahhh! Cale a boca Saga! – Camus virou um pimentão.

Ou talvez de um namorado!!

A frase de Shura levou todos as gargalhadas, e Camus ao delírio de raiva. Ele pegou a caixa de Milo e se dirigiu irritadíssimo até a porta. Estava tão cego de raiva que não viu que Donko havia chegado já algum tempo, e ouvia atenciosamente a conversa dos quatro. Camus acabou esbarrando em Donko.

Desculpe me Donko, mas esses três sabem como me irritar. – Camus falou olhando para traz e constatando que os três ainda riam da sua cara.

Não se preocupe, eu ouvi tudo.

Que bom que ouviu. Às vezes tenho a impressão que sou o único nesse santuário que leve as coisas a serio.

Talvez esse seja o seu problema Camus, leva as coisas um pouco a serio de mais. Já pensou que Saga e Shura podem não estar de todo errados?!

Até você Donko?! Eu mereço. – Camus seguiu corredor adentro, inconformado.

oOoOoOoOo

Camus enfim chegou à casa de escorpião, o servo responsável por cuidar da casa o avisou que Milo ainda estava no banho. Camus entrou no quarto de Milo, a primeira coisa que avistou foi a armadura de escorpião, essa havia chegado três dias antes de Milo.

A outra coisa que Camus não conseguiu deixar de reparar foi a bagunça do quarto. Como aquele garoto havia bagunçado tanto um quarto em tão pouco tempo. As roupas que havia tirado estavam cada uma em um canto do quarto, havia também umas roupas limpas, que com certeza o servo havia dado a ele, até um prato no chão com restos de algo que ele tinha comido, Camus achou.

Com sua típica mania de limpeza Camus arrumou aquilo da melhor forma que pode, e aproveitou para tirar as coisas da caixa e organiza-las, por que sabia q se deixasse isso para Milo ele ia jogar tudo em qualquer canto.

O que mais chamou sua atenção na caixa foram um porta-retratos com a foto do próprio Milo, talvez não tivesse a foto de ninguém mais pra colocar ali, Camus pensou. E três vidros, dois vazios e um com um pequeno escorpião dentro.

Camus colocou os outros vidros na estante e ficou admirando o pequeno aracnídeo.

O que esta fazendo?!

Ao se virar Camus se deparou com a mais bela imagem que já havia visto na sua vida. Milo estava apenas com uma pequena toalha amarrada na cintura, deixando a mostra suas belas cochas torneadas, e apesar de ser praticamente um menino, Milo tinha o peitoral bem definido pelos treinamentos que ficava ainda mais sensual com aquelas gotículas de água que haviam restado do banho, tudo contrastando com aquele rosto moreno.

O impacto da visão foi tanto que Camus deixou o vidro com o escorpião cair, se espatifando no chão. Ainda sim Camus ficou completamente paralisado, tudo o que conseguia ver era Milo vindo em sua direção bem lentamente. Viu ele colar o corpo dele ao seu e passar a mão por traz da sua cintura, por alguns milésimos de segundo, Camus teve a impressão de que ia ser beijado fazendo-o entreabrir os lábios. Mas tudo que Milo fez foi pegar o vidro vazio que estava atrás de Camus e se abaixar pegando escorpião e colocando novamente no vidro.

Da próxima vez tome mais cuidado. – Milo falou entregando o vidro à Camus, que a essa altura já parecia um pimentão todo suado.

Do que esta rindo? – Camus perguntou ao ver que garoto já não conseguia mais segurar o riso.

Você é estranho. – Milo havia reparado na vermelhidão do rosto de Camus e no seu suor excessivo, só não sabia o que tinha ocasionado aquilo.

Ah não enche o saco, garoto! E pelo amor, coloca uma roupa! – Camus colocou o vidro sobre a estante, tentando parecer o mais normal possível.

Milo segurou o riso e foi se vestir. Na hora que Milo tirou a toalha Camus se virou pra não ver, com uma pontinha de arrependimento no coração, mas se virou.

Devidamente vestido Milo se sentou à cama e Camus começou a lhe explicar uma serie de tarefas, regras e horários que teria de seguir daqui pra frente. É lógico que Milo não estava prestando atenção em nada daquilo. Estava mais concentrado no rosto de Camus, a minutos atrás, quando o conhecera do lado de fora, Milo não tinha reparado como Camus era bonito.

Seu rosto parecia ter sido melimetricamente desenhado com aqueles longos cabelos que encaixavam como uma moldura perfeita. Seus lábios pareciam tão doces, e seus olhos apesar de lindos tinham um que de tristes, que fazia você querer se perder neles. E foi exatamente isso que Milo fez, se deixou perde naqueles olhos profundos.

De repente Milo teve vontade de "agradecer" Camus da mesma forma que Afrodite o havia agradecido. Impulsivo do jeito que era foi exatamente o que fez, calou Camus com beijo.

Por que fez isso? – disse um Camus quase sem ar, por causa de um beijinho de nada.

To apenas te agradecendo. Sabe, por ter me ajudado com o Mdm. – Milo falou isso sorrindo, parecendo à Camus a pessoa mais meiga do mundo.

Agradecendo?! Quem te ensinou isso?! Deixa eu adivinhar, foi o Afrodite não é? – Milo apenas assentiu com a cabeça que sim, sem tirar o sorriso do rosto. – Só podia. Agora deixe de besteiras e vá dormir, que amanhã você tem de acordar muito cedo. – Camus, definitivamente, já havia se recuperado do baque do beijo, e voltara ao seu mau humor de sempre.

Não era do feitio de Milo obedecer a ordens, mas estava tão cansado da viagem, que acabou mesmo indo dormir.

Já Camus , ao invés de ir para casa de aquário, retornou para o santuário onde ficou perambulando pelos corredores, a verdade era que não conseguia parar de pensar em Milo, e não eram pensamentos muitos puros.

Você já é um adolescente, é normal que tenha pensamentos assim.

Lendo meus pensamentos de novo Shion?! – Camus nem precisou se virar para constatar quem havia se aproximado, os dois eram antigos parceiros de conversa nas longas noites de insônia que passavam naquele santuário.

Desculpa, mas achei que precisava conversar sobre isso. – Os dois continuaram conversando enquanto caminhavam.

Ele é só uma criança, não tinha idéia do que estava fazendo. Eu não tenho o direito de sentir assim. – a alteração na voz de Camus era bem perceptível.

Concordo que agora ele seja apenas uma criança, como você diz. Mas sabe que isso não demorara a mudar, e pelo aconteceu naquele quarto, poso dizer que tão logo ele estará tendo pensamentos iguais ou até piores que o seu.

Ainda que fosse assim Shion, eu sou um cavaleiro, tenho outras prioridades não posso perder meu tempo com besteiras como essas. – Ao acabar de falar, Camus teve seu braço seguro por Shion, e parou tendo de encara-lo.

Eu mais do que ninguém sei das responsabilidades de um cavaleiro para com o santuário e para com Atena. Mas meu mestre me disse certa vez que eu não devia deixar o cavaleiro matar o homem que havia em mim, e foi que eu fiz. Eu me permiti amar, e sei que foi graças a esse amor que eu consegui sobreviver a tudo que passei. – Camus sabia que falava de Donko, era do conhecimento de todos o amor dos dois e como haviam sobrevivido as guerras santas, sempre cuidando um do outro. – Sei que às vezes o cavaleiro sufoca a pessoa que realmente somos, mas não permita que ele a mate, Camus.

Um abraço silencioso encerrou aquela conversa, embora as palavras de Shion tenham ficado repetindo na cabeça de Camus durante toda aquela noite.

oOoOoOoOo

Os anos no santuário não demoraram a passar, e em pouco tempo Milo já não era a criança que Camus gostaria que ele fosse. Já Milo havia encontrado em Afrodite um amigo pra todas as horas, embora o outro não o visse apenas como amigo.

oOoOoOoOo

Bem esse eh o segundo capitulo...

Só pra esclarecer...essa fic naum tem pretensão de seguir a estória do anime/manga ao peh da letra, principalmente qto a idade...sempre me atrapalho com elas XD...mas se tive mto confuso me avisem!

I naum percam no próximo capitulo meo primeiro lemon!!!!!!!!


End file.
